


Five Times Spock Tried Not To Hate Glasses ( And He Failed Every Time )

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Spock Tried Not To Hate Glasses ( And He Failed Every Time )

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was inspired by my hatred towards glasses.

此时此刻，Spock坐在病床上，戴着一副度数极高的眼镜，看着面部表情纠结于同情和憋笑之间的医生和舰长，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“你……咳咳……看起来真的很不错，Spock……”Jim的脸因为无法选出合适的表情而扭曲。

“真是没有想到有生之年我能看到一个瓦肯人戴眼镜……”McCoy医生拙劣得用咳嗽掩饰他的笑。Spock很合乎逻辑的推断出McCoy医生的这声笑并不是想表达对于他没有失明的祝贺。

Spock略微皱眉。3.7天前，他正在科学台上俯身看着电脑，然后由于“电路问题”——舰长原话——电脑发生爆炸，很不幸的让他的眼睛成为受伤最严重的部分，之后Spock的感官便被剧痛与黑暗占据。然而，根据McCoy医生和Jim给出的解释，Spock了解到在自己的事故发生后，企业号受到了克林贡人的攻击，导致他所在的电梯“被卡住了天知道多长时间”——Spock不满于医生对于时间极其不精确的计算——然后错过了最佳治疗时间。所以，不像是理论而言4.2天可以完全恢复，Spock会在“至少一个月内”经历一种类似于人类高度近视的状态，而唯一可行的弥补措施便是戴眼镜。

诚然，一个异物架在鼻梁上的感觉不是让人很满意，但Spock决定他会在这一个月中努力适应这副眼镜。

他对自己充满信心。

1\. 舰桥

“欢迎重返舰桥，Spock先生。”刚迈出电梯，Spock便受到了来自他的舰长兼好友的欢迎，不得不说，这确实让他的心情更好了。Spock因为这副眼镜帮助他在视力不佳的状况下依旧能看清Jim灿烂的笑容而对这物体稍有好感。

“舰长。”他略一颔首，大步向他的座位走去。

科学台已经被修好，但是观察镜比以前稍有变化——不是以前长方形的框，而是像一种地球上叫做“望远镜”的东西。当然，这一点小的变化并不会给Spock带来任何不适。

Spock像往常一样倾身，看向观察镜，直到一声玻璃相碰的脆响阻止了他。哦，是的，眼镜。Spock记得医生跟他说的注意事项——镜片要被小心对待，以防被磨花。由于眼镜这种古董在企业号上几乎没有，而编程后复制机做出的镜片质量不够好反而会对他的眼睛造成伤害，所以Spock决定通过略微抬起身体，调整姿势来保护镜片。但在0.8分钟后他立刻意识到：1. 他能在观察镜里看到的范围会变小，这无疑会导致误差并影响结论的科学性；2. 将身体略微抬高后，这种跟以往相比不合适的姿势会导致背部的酸痛。

为了既能保护镜片又能让自己的身体在正确的姿势下高效工作，Spock将眼镜摘下，但随即他发现自己只能看清前面模模糊糊的一团灰色和一大片黑色，连工作台上的按钮都看不清了。Spock强压下叹气的冲动，带上眼镜，开始了在“不磨花镜片”，“姿势正确”以及“能看清东西看全数据”三者之间艰苦卓绝的努力。

Jim刚开始目视前方，以崇高的职业道德精神强迫自己看着前面的主屏幕，直到他听见一声玻璃相碰的脆响。舰桥上以前从来没有这种声音，因为那些镶在墙上，显示器上的玻璃都是固定的，除非……啊，他了然的瞟向科学台，看见Spock略微抬身，之后又摘下眼镜……戴上眼镜，调节姿势，摘下眼镜，调节姿势，戴上眼镜……到最后Spock狠狠的将眼镜压在自己的鼻梁上，然后终于没有更大的动作了。

Jim很庆幸自己不用戴眼镜，更庆幸目前为止一切太平。

到轮班结束时，Jim看见Spock面容冷酷，鼻梁上有两个深绿色痕迹得快步走进电梯。Jim发誓他几乎都能看见Spock头上飘着一朵积雨云。

 

2． 餐厅

Spock揉着鼻梁，舒缓那里因长时间压迫而带来的疼痛感。不，他对这个物体没有好感。如果之前他曾经有过不同的结论的话那都是因为他得到的实验数据不全面。半分钟后，他端着他的瓦肯浓汤走向Jim和McCoy医生所在的桌子。

“……吃那么多！你一定没有看我给你做的计划表！”

“Awwww，Bones，我看了，我当然按你写的每天锻炼，适当节食……”

“那你今天中午还吃那么多高热量食品！Jim，在宇宙中已经很危险了，有各种各样天杀的外星病毒和事故，你竟然还以如此台态度对待自己的健康！”

“……我最近计划执行得很好所以要以一顿丰盛的午餐来激励自己……”

McCoy掩面。“Jim，我真是不敢相信你会这么糊弄自己！Spock，作为企业号的大副，你难道不应该做点什么吗？”McCoy冲着刚刚入座的Spock说道。

Spock挑眉。“舰长有权力选择按照自己的意愿做事——”

“Hey，Bones，听见没！”

“——然而，此事有关于舰长的健康问题，正如医生你所言，作为企业号的大副，我有义务保持舰长的健康，因此，协助你督促舰长执行计划是合乎逻辑的。”

面对Jim充满哀怨，不满，背叛，请求的表情，Spock所作的只是眨了眨眼，然后低头解决自己热气腾腾的汤。第一勺喝完后，Spock就……看不见了。

很明显，眼镜的温度远远低于蒸汽的温度，所以眼镜上会产生浓浓的白雾阻隔Spock的视线。抬起头，Spock摘下眼镜，然后看见了一团金色，一团蓝色，而Jim和医生似笑非笑的脸在Spock眼中看来，仅仅是两团粉色。

Spock眨眼，这种模糊感——尤其是看不清自己食物的感觉——令他感到异常难受。虽然一段时间后他慢慢适应了，但Spock依旧因为不能看清舰长递给他的食物是什么而对只要一吃饭就起雾的眼镜感到不满。

3． 舱房

夜晚。舱房。

Jim和Spock刚分享完一顿晚饭，此时二人正享受着温暖愉悦的平静，以及对方的陪伴。Jim坐在他平常经常坐的椅子里，刚刚处理完今天的文书工作，正在百无聊赖的浏览着企业号上的子空间交流站，时不时的跟坐在他对面，抱着PADD看文件的Spock聊上几句。降低效率，诚然，但Spock欢迎这种打扰。

“噗哈哈哈……咳咳……”一阵令颈后汗毛倒竖的笑声传来，Spock迅速抬头看向对面，随手推了推眼镜。Jim注意到了他的目光，于是清了清嗓子。虽然脸依旧涨红，但总算是不再笑得那么毛骨悚然了。“Spock，你快要把我的女船员整疯了。哦，当然，还有一部分男船员。”

一根挑起的眉毛。“Jim，请问你是如何得出这个结论的？作为这艘船的大副我是决不……”

“不不不，Spock，”Jim挥挥手，打断了Spock的辩护，“你看看就知道了。”

Spock接过了Jim递给他的PADD，看向屏幕上显示的内容，然后对人类能达到多么不合逻辑的能力有了个崭新的认识。

“哦哦噢噢噢噢！！！Spock戴眼镜太漂亮了！！！那一双明眸藏在镜片后，时不时因为镜片的反光而闪闪发亮！！！*失血过多而亡*”  
“你们有没有看见！！Spock先生推眼镜的样子好帅好帅好帅好帅！我今天一天都在想他！”  
“据说大副现在是重度近视？难道没人认为这是个掀刘海的好机会吗？！摘掉眼镜任人宰割任君品尝啊！”后面是一个投票贴——“最佳弄掉Spock先生眼镜的方法”。Spock浏览了一下，发现其中大部分想法的不切实际，没有理性，不合逻辑度简直无法直视。  
下面还有许许多多他的照片，从角度和清晰度来看应该都是那些船员在轮班时，吃饭时，锻炼时，甚至在走廊中走动时偷偷拍下的。数量之庞大，令瓦肯人发指。

“……过度关注他人外表并随意加以评价，蓄意对上级军官实施人身攻击并做出无理的行为是不得体的。而且利用工作时间进行与工作无关的拍摄活动是极其不合逻辑的。”Spock闷闷的说着，把PADD换回给Jim。Spock记得5.2个月前交流站上的话题主要是围绕着舰长的腰围和臀部，几乎没有关于他的。而现在这种无时无刻被人观察着，并被随意加以评价的行为令Spock深感隐私被侵犯。根据合乎逻辑的推断，Spock认为这一切都是因为这副眼镜。

“一切都因为这副眼镜啊，Spock，”Jim的话语呼应着Spock的思想，“这么大的杀伤力，下次再遇上克林贡人我干脆直接让你穿着礼服带着眼镜到他们船上晃一圈就行了。”

此时此刻，Spock顿时懂得了什么叫做心力交瘁。

手中PADD震动，Spock发现McCoy医生竟然破天荒的给他发了条信息。命令他——这是Spock从字里行间读出来的意思——明天协助他把Jim“扭送”到医务室接受体检。鉴于这关系到保持舰长的身体健康，Spock认同医生的建议/命令，虽然他对送舰长去医务室的方式不太满意。

Spock回复了一条肯定的信息。

“哦，Spock，你怎么能这样背着我同意让Bones给我做体检呢！”Jim语罢，赢得了Spock一个诧异的目光。

“Jim，你是怎么知道的？”Spock很清楚Jim不会愿意去医务室，所以很小心的没有让Jim看到他的PADD的屏幕。

Jim笑的阴损。“你知道，你的镜片反光的很厉害，我差不多能看清你的回复了。”

Spock僵在椅子里。这副眼镜令他的隐私被多次侵犯，毫无疑问，这点Spock可是消受不了……

4． 浴室

Jim躺在床上，经历过劳累的一天后，正滑向美好的睡眠。共用的卫生间中传来模模糊糊水声，Spock在洗澡，但这并不影响他。

除了，卫生间中突然传来的一声巨响以及什么东西摔碎的声音。

Jim顿时睡意全无。Spock洗澡也不会出这种声啊，除非……

“Spock！”他快速冲进卫生间，透过水雾，他看见……Spock围着浴巾坐在地上，一只手揉着脚腕。“Spock！发生什么了？！”Jim急忙跪在Spock身边。他看向Spock的脚腕，哦，天哪，已经肿起来了。

“……Jim？”Jim抬头，发现他的大副刘海湿答答的粘在头上，水滴顺着他面部的曲线滑下，流经锁骨，最后被浴巾吸收。然而，最要命的是，Spock棕色的眼睛微微睁大——还快速的眨了几下——的望着他。平常的透亮在此时水雾氤氲的环境中变得更加动人，易碎。

“是我，Spock，刚才是怎么回事？你摔倒了？”环顾四周，Jim看见附近的一个架子翻了，上面放的玻璃瓶装香波剃须水什么的都在地上摔的稀碎，一片狼藉。哦，他那做什么都动作优雅的大副哪儿去了……

“淋浴结束后我正要从浴缸里出来，但很显然因为浴室里雾气太大且此时我并没有眼镜的协助，我错误的估计了浴缸壁的高度……”

“然后你就被绊倒了顺手还弄塌了一个台子。”

“……是的。在这种情况下我的本能先一步反应，我为我没有控制好力量而道歉。然而，舰长，当时我的眼镜很不幸也放在台子上，如果你能帮我找到它的话，我将不胜感激。”正说着，Spock就已经跪在地上开始寻找他的眼镜。刚刚还睁大的眼睛现在已经眯成了细细的缝，可即便如此，Spock依旧看不清——Jim看见他的脸都快贴到地砖上了。因为脚腕的伤，Spock的移动稍稍受限。Jim叹了口气，努力将视线从光滑的后背，完美的腰线，略松的浴巾上挪开，然后在香波和剃须水的混合物中找到了……嗯，一时半会儿冲不干净的眼镜。

十分钟后，Spock坐在床上，戴着刚刚被洗净有着怪味儿的眼镜，脚腕上敷着冰袋，看着面部表情纠结于同情和憋笑之间的医生和舰长，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“不，就算你把两边的眉毛都抬起来你最近三天也不能传到星球上执行任务。”

“我没有看出来有何不妥，医生，除非你连普通的扭伤都治不好了。”

“你这个尖耳朵地精！如果你不想因为不断扭伤脚腕而引起那里软骨的磨损的话，你就给我乖乖的呆在船上！”

“容我提醒，McCoy医生，我是一个瓦肯人，瓦肯人的愈合速度远快于人类；而且，作为企业号的大副，我有义务陪同舰长传送到星球上执行任务，以确保他的安全。”

“Hey，Spock，你就不能给我的红衫一点信任吗？”

“否定的。根据数次任务的统计，红衫队员死亡率极高。我不认为他们能起到很大的保护作用，然而，从统计数字来看，科学官的死亡率就大大下降……”

“Spock，听着，我知道你关心我，但是我不能让你在脚腕受伤的情况下跟我执行任务，你要是出事了怎么办？我不可能如此对待我的船员。你就在船上好好养伤，直到Bones认为你没事了。你知道，我可以让它是个命令，Spock先生。”

“可是……”Spock感到挫败。舰长的话有他的逻辑，但是Spock还是不能忍受舰长独自一人——加上几个红衫——传送下去执行任务这个想法。哦，这一切都是由那个眼镜引起的。是的，眼镜真是太麻烦了，总是需要戴了摘，摘了戴，要是他能一直带着眼镜或者一直都不用带的话他怎么可能会在浴室里绊倒。要是在他等待脚腕恢复正常的时间里，舰长在外面受了伤……当然一切都是眼镜的错！

 

5．星球表面

他们被从舰上传送到了一个未知行星的表面。

这里有大片的沙漠。炎热，干燥，红色的土地，时不时刮起风，引起一阵飞沙走石。这或多或少的让Spock想起了几十光年外的家，除了……

此刻正对登陆小队穷追不舍得土著食人生物。

“Kirk呼叫企业号！Scotty！快把我们传上去——！”

“舰长！传送机好像受到了星球磁场的影响无法正常工作！”

Spock看着跑在他身侧的舰长几乎绝望的咒骂着，命令Scott先生尽快修好传送机，然后气喘吁吁的抱怨着。“天哪……相位枪怎么会……对那个东西……一点用都没有呢？！”

“作为一个人类，舰长，我建议你不要在跑步的状态中说话……”当Jim一个趔趄时，Spock咽下了后半句话，急忙稳住Jim的身形。

风又刮了起来，伴着沙子。Jim不得不眯起眼睛，而这却让他的速度降了下来。Spock决定带着Jim跑，毕竟他有眼镜，而这应该能帮他挡下一些尘土……好吧，除了那些从侧面吹过来的！

时间仿佛被无限拉长，在沙漠中他们几乎找不到能够隐藏的地方，而土著生物聚集的越来越多了。他的舰长之前多次的死里逃生曾经几乎让他相信奇迹，此刻，Spock不合逻辑的希望这回奇迹也能发生——因为登陆小队的成员的体力均快透支了。

这么长时间的曝晒，奔跑，让Spock无法控制的开始出汗。伴随着每一步的颠簸，汗水，尘土……以及眼镜正在滑下。几乎是立刻的，Spock就无法看清前面开始的路了。他只好伸出手，推了一下眼镜——这无疑损失了他的体力。

几步之后，眼镜又滑了下来，Spock被迫再次扶正眼镜。

五次之后，Spock真的受不了了。于是他狠狠的推了一下眼镜……然后眼镜滑了一下，导致鼻托不偏不倚的戳进了他的眼睛。这回可是内眼睑都帮不上忙了……

本能的，Spock的眼睛流出大量泪水并保护性的闭紧，而这却导致了Spock脚下一绊，拽着Jim一起摔到了地上。Spock先是因为硬着陆而哼了一声，之后又因为Jim结结实实的压在他胸前又哼了一声。不过Spock因Jim是软着陆而感到欣慰。登陆小队剩下的红衫聚了过来，可在能扶着他们站起前，土著生物早已离得太近。血腥的气味扑面而来，那堆生物张开了嘴，Spock认为自己看到了结局……

……景象模糊，现在出现在眼前的，已是企业号的传送室。Spock在心中长出了一口气。

随即，Spock发现传送室里的大家的表情全是如出一辙的惊讶。尤其是McCoy医生。

“咳咳，那个，Spock，我相信现在你可以放开我了……”舰长的声音闷闷的从胸前传出。Spock这时突然想起来自己和舰长还保持着摔倒的姿势——也就是，舰长躺在他身上，而他紧紧地抱着Jim。

嗯……Spock希望他脸上的泥能遮住那下面的绿晕。从这一刻开始，Spock就知道他将永远不能适应眼镜。

 

 

7.6天之后，Spock坐在病床上，终于摆脱了那副度数极高的眼镜，看着憋笑之间的医生和舰长，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“Jim，我认为我还是更喜欢他带眼镜的样子，那样我就不用老是看到他挑眉了。当然，如果有其他的改变的话都能使他的形象大为改观。”

“McCoy医生，你这句话令我确认你的视力已经大幅下降。你确定不需要戴副眼镜？”

Spock很满意的看到McCoy医生被他的话噎得脸色涨红。

“哈哈……好了，两位。不过说实在的，我认为Spock戴眼镜的样子算得上是……颇为赏心悦目？”

此时此刻，Spock发现他虽然不能适应眼镜，但他不介意为Jim戴几次。

 

THE END


End file.
